Echo
by Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf
Summary: The Uchiha Massacre was meant to be a simple thing. Quiet and shrouded in the lie of the one who truly wants to protect. The echoes of a different life reverberate until they become a call to return to the way things once were.
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't be updating this yet since I don't have ten chapters, but Jess and I are just so excited for our new stories, and it's my birthday so we figured why not? This is an adaptation of a story I wrote way back in the day. I may actually do that with others of my really old stories. I don't have them anymore, but I till remember them. Originally it started with an idea of Kakashi having kids and naming them after his teammates and his father, and I wrote it before Obito was revealed to be alive so my mind was like "what would happen if those two met" and this is the result. Really ecited for this story. It's going to be interesting. It's tricky at times, but it's fun to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You all know that after all. Trust me it wouldn't be as well drawn if I did.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Obito**_

I let Itachi handle his direct family. Really this isn't that important. Then again it feels almost… no, nothing feels good these days. Then again after all the stupid stuff they put me through it serves them right.

There is one more person who's left. ONe person who Itachi hasn't gone out of his way to protect. One person I' not even sure he knows about. I don't know if the elders know either, but if they do I'm not taking chances with this one.

I move silently through the village that was once my home. I watch as they sleep unaware of the massacre that has just occurred. Yes, sleep, at one point everyone will dream the perfect dream. That's why this is…

Nostalgia hits me hard remembering some of our favourite places. My team and I. Then again even if I turn back now it's too late. Those moments can't come again in this world. That's why I will make sure they can come again.

I look up at the Hokage monument for a bit. Sensei, in this new world I will be Hokage. You will be alive again. That's why this world doesn't matter to me. I don't need a world where everything is so wrong!

I shake my head, I need to focus on the task at hand. Especially before the alarm goes off and everyone is alert. Not that they could catch me, but I don't need to make a scene. I need to let everyone think Itachi was the cause of the massacre and that he and Sasuke are the only Uchiha alive. If they believe that then they won't see it coming. It's a great plan and no one really happened that night. It's almost too perfect.

I slip through the streets until I reach my location. The lights are all off. I slip through the front door closing my eye for a second before looking around.

Kakashi is supposed to be on a mission so this should be easy. I move silently moving through anything in my way. I move into the master bedroom.

I walk over to the bed looking at the woman in the bed.

Kagerou… if things were different for me… well, it's okay, you'll be okay. I promise that this world… yes, you won't have to miss me anymore, I promise.

I reach out towards her then hesitate. Why am I stopping now?

The first kill comes to my mind. Itachi's first act during the massacre. A swift yet small form of what I plan. Rather ironic since I know he doesn't feel as I do yet it's how he wanted her to go. He'll see the truth.

Then again I'm not as good as he is at this. Though they may assume it was something natural if I did it this way.

I use a genjutsu putting her under. It's not as perfect, but it can't be helped. Time to-

"Momma, I-hey! Who are you?"

I turn to the door looking at a young kid standing in the doorway.

I don't reply staring at the boy who oddly looks like me when I was that age.

"Hey! ARe you going to answer me?! What do you want with Momma?!' He looks at the bed running over to it and getting on it. "Momma? Momma?"

"She's not going to wake up."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Now you better forget you even saw me if you know what's good for you."

"You… you… you killed Momma! I beat you up!" I jump off the bed passing right through me. As I turn to look down at him I notice his eyes have changed. Sharingan, huh?

"That was stupid."

"I don't care! You killed Momma! I beat you up!"

Stupid little brat!

He jumps at me again, and this time I grab him throwing him back towards the door. He wouldn't be too hard to kill, but I…

"Obito, what's going on?"

What?!

"Sakumo, Rin, he bad man! He kill Momma! I tried beat him up!"

I look at the three new kids.

"Who are you?" The silver-haired boy demands standing in front of his two siblings watching me. He seems more confident than his brother, but I'm not worried about some brats.

"Hey, Obito, your eyes…" the girl says.

"Oh yeah, that happened because he bad."

I look at the last child. He must be… yes, this chakra. Figures he'd be around with these kids. Things just keep getting… annoying. This was supposed to be simple.

"I have no reason to tell you anything. If you value your lives I'd suggest you leave, and not talk about this."

"You can't just come in here and say stuff like that!" Naruto exclaims."I mean come on!"

"Yeah! I mean you kill Momma!"

"We've established that."

"Still true! Though you is ghost! I knew where zombies."

"Obito, Zombies, and ghosts aren't real. That was just a story."

"No, he ghost! Just went right through!"

"But he threw you."

"True, but still is zombie!"

"Okay, but even if he is a ghost how is he a zombie?"

"I dunno."

"So you just pass through him? Guess that explains how he got in here without anyone knowing. Daddy said this house can't be broken into easily," Sakumo says.

"So what do we do then?" Rin asks.

"Beat him up!"

"Obito, you know Daddy said not to just-Naruto!"

Naruto rushes at me trying to punch me but slipping right through.

"See! Told you he was a ghost!"

"I thought he was a ghost-zombie."

"He is!"

"Man! I was so close! This time for sure!"

"You're not going to get anywhere like that. You may as well stop trying to hit me."

"I'm never gonna give up! You hurt my friend's family and I won't forgive you!"

Technically I did more than that, but that's beside the point.

"Come on."

If they try attacking me from all sides they'll ly hurt themselves, but I'm not about to tell them.

"Guys, if he's a ghost zombie that's not going to work."

"Huh?"

"Well I mean it doesn't matter if he's looking at you or not. I mean he's still a ghost so that means we'd just turn into each other."

"Would you stop talking about ghost zombies? You've been listening to Orochimaru too much."

"Have not! Still, what were you gonna suggest anyway! I mean I want to beat him up, but…"

"Don't get scared now. I mean you've got cool eyes now, so you gotta be strong."

"Oh yeah! Orochimaru said that ghost zombies have nothing on the Sharingan! So that means I can beat him up! Stand back guys, I'm gonna do this!"

What the hell has this kid been learning?

"Obito, I think he was messing with you."

"Nope! I have to beat the ghost zombie that killed Momma!"

I'm wasting too much time with these brats. They won't listen to me. I need to get out of here. I look at the black haired boy. "You're-"

"Wait!"

"What's wrong now?" Sakumo ass.

"Wait! Wait! How do you have a Sharingan?! Ghost zombies can't have those. Unless… I know! When they eat people's brains they get their powers!"

What is this kid?

"Obito, that doesn't make any sense."

"But… hey, Naruto, are you okay?"

"Umm… not sure… I feel kind of… weird…"

I look over at the blond. I wonder if _he_ can sense my chakra. It's always possible. I'm sure he knowsI'm not actually Madara, good thing he doesn't like any humans or I may have some problems.

"Weird, how?"  
"Dunno… kinda feel like I have a tummy ache, but I don't think that's it. It's like a really deep tummy ache."

"A deep tummy ache? Is that what happens when you go through a ghost zombie?"

"If it was then you would have a tummy ache, Obito."

"Oh yeah!"

Things could get tricky if that fox decided to "help" right now. Though I don't think he could do too much damage to me I really don't want to stir him up right now. I suppose it's time to-

Familiar chakra pulses around me, and I grit my teeth. As three chakra signatures flare up. Lightning chirps behind me.

"Don't move."

 _Fuck_.

* * *

 _ **Kakashi**_

Orochimaru, Jiraiya and I arrive at my house after Jiraiya's toad notified us of the danger. Lightning Blade in hand I glare at the masked ninja.

"Daddy! He kill Momma, I wanted t beat up!"

"Are you four okay?" I ask looking them over.

"Yeah, Obito activated his Sharingan, but Naruto feels weird," Sakumo says.

"Yeah, I have this weird tummy ache."

Could that be the Kyuubi? Why would it be stirring right now?

"Aunty Orochimaru, this guy is really weird! I thought he was a ghost zombie, but he has a Sharingan."

"I see," Orochimaru says.

"Who are you,?" I demand.

"What would be the use in answering that?"

"Don't start games with me. I have the upper hand."

"Are you sure?"

"Daddy, he just go right through like a ghost," Obito says.

As if to prove my son right the ninja walks right through me and my attack. "You can't contain me."

"What do you want with the children?" Jiraiya asks.

"Them? Nothing actually. I have little interest in them."

"Then what are you doing here?"

He looks at Kagerou for a bit. "When someone fains a lot of power they are likely to get hated. The same could be said for clans. Don't blame me."

"Then stop playing games and tell us who you really are.,"

"If you _must_ know… I suppose you could just call me Madara Uchiha."

Orochimaru is silent watching the ninja.

"He's lying," Naruto whispers.

"That,'s rich. Madara has been dead for decades.,," Jiraiya says.

"I wonder about that."

"Either way, do you really think we're going to let you leave?"

"Do you think you can stop me? I've told you you can"t contain me."

"You say you are Madara yet you match none of the things he is described as. Madara does not choose to avoid conflict. You really more on stealth and leaving without a trace. It's a great skill yet not one that has ever been attributed with Madara," Orochimaru speaks up.

"I suppose you could say people change."

*Fair enough, yet something still doesn't add up." He flicks his tongue out. "This chakra-"

"It's irrelevant!"

"Based on your reaction it is far from irrelevant.*

"Shut your mouth!"

"What's wrong? Don't want to accept that others may find out-"

"That's enough from you!" He attacks Orochimaru grabbing him and causing him to vanish.

"Momma!" Naruto exclaims.

"What did you do to Aunty Oreo!"

"Naruto, Obito, wait!" I exclaim, but the two boys don't listen.

They charge at the ninja trying to punch him.

"You already know that won't-" he's cut off by a gasp as a blood weeps out of a wound in his side.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Maybe our combined attacks worked?"

"No guys, that attack was made by a blade, not a punch."

I narrow my eyes. How odd that he'd get injured like that. What could have caused that kind of injury?

Hang on… that could have been caused by Orochimaru, but if that's the case then whatever jutsu he used to teleport him away and the jutsu he uses to move through things are linked. So, in that case, he isn't actually moving through things, but it just seems that way. If that's the case then with Orochimaru over wherever he is this person can't risk moving through our attacks. Is it some sort of teleportation? Must be. I suppose it could be connected to its own time-space which is where Orochimaru is right now.

"Seems like we have you cornered. You really shouldn't have teleported Oro. He let you do that, and now you can't move through without getting injured," Jiraiya says. I'm not sure if he has it all figured out, but he does know some of it.

The ninja growls. He looks at the four children then at the two of us. What length will he go to in order to escape?

I look at Jiraiya, and he understands my thoughts. He grabs Sakumo and Rin, and I grab the other two.

"Hey," Obito says.

"Stay back," I tell them. I create a Lightning Blade. I'll end this if I have to.

"Kakashi the copy ninja,' he muses.

I narrow my eyes. "You know about us yet you still choose to challenge us."

"Tell me though, what are you going to do with that?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing much," he says waving off the question. Either way you may think you have me cornered, but you know very little."

"Stop acting tough," Jiraiya scoffs. "We all know you're in no position to be making such claims. If you try to move through the attack you'll have to deal with Oro, and he may not be as nice next time."

We're aiming to harm him, not kill him, yet that injury doesn't seem to be slowing him down too much. Maybe this will slow him down some. I charge at him with my Lightning Blade.

"Do you really think you can make it this time, or are you just trying to convince yourself?"

I freeze the jutsu fading.

"Daddy?"

"How ironic, do they even know why you chose their names?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Obito asks.

"Honestly, who are you trying to convince here? You don't have the nerve. You're still clinging to foolish notions that it'll be different the next time. Don't you get it? This world is shit. You should know. You are trash after all."

"Hey! Don't talk to Daddy like that!"

"Yeah, you can't just come here, and be a jerk like that. Who do you think you are?!"

"Daddy is amazing!"

"You four are so innocent. It's foolish. Though eventually, you will learn the truth."

"Oh shut up!"

"Naruto, language."

"Sorry Daddy, but he's being ridiculous! I mean come on! Uncle Kakashi is awesome!"

"You may think so, however, you know very little about the past. You have no idea what your names even are."

"Enough! You don't understand anything about what names even mean. Names are heirlooms of those that they are named afer."

"You say that, but even so-"

"Don't make fun of my Daddy!" Obito exclaims running at him again. He grabs him throwing him back.

I catch Obito. "Stop rushing in like that, Obito. You have to be careful."

"But Daddy! I want to help! I don't want him to be mean to you. I mean he already killed Momma, I want you to be okay. I mean…"

"Thank you, Obito, but you shouldn't be so worried."

"We're all worried, Daddy. We all love you," Rin says.

"Thank you, but you kids need to be careful. You three are very important to me, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Let us handle this."

"Kick his ass!"

"Obito."

"Sorry."

"Tough words really. As I said, can you truly back them up?"

"That's enough talk! Time to end this."

"Do you want Orochimaru to come back out of that dimension?"

"I wouldn't worry so much about Orochimaru. He's rather good at getting out of places. I'd be worried about you."

"I wouldn't worry about me either," he scoffs. Still, I suppose I'll return him to you now. I don't have time to play with you right now."

"You're not going anywhere.

"Care to stop me?" he asks swirling out of existence.

* * *

 _ **Orochimaru**_

I watch as he warps back into this strange space. I raise my sword prepared to attack.

"You truly are as good as they say," he says.

"You can drop the fake voice. We both know who you are."

He scoffs. "As I just said, you truly are good. I'm quite impressed. I should have expected it from someone like you."

"How are you alive? What are you doing here? You smell different."

"Is it that important to you?"

"What if it is? It's important to kakashi."

"Well, it's not important to me. None of this world matters to me anymore."

"Yet you refused to harm the children despite having the ability to."

"I had no reason to harm them."

"Deep down you're honoured Kakashi would name a child after you, and that you're happy he named one after your teammate and glad that he'd name a kid after the father that he had previously shunned."

"What will it take to shut you up?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Not really, yet I'm not a child anymore. Listen, Kakashi isn't supposed to know who I am. You're not allowed to tell him."

"And what if I do? Will you try and kill me? Are you sure you're capable? I admit you're stronger than you once were, but you're still not at my level."

"I don't want a fight. I just don't want you telling anyone about what you know."

"You have nothing I would want."

"I have information about the sharingan, and have some spares."

My eyes widen slightly, but unfortunately for him I'm not the man I once was. "Nice try, but that's not going to work. Try another one."

He growls. Wood starts to grow out of his right arm as he glares at me.

"I see, wood-style. That explains a lot actually. How interesting that an Uchiha like you can have such a natural gift with the power of the opposite clan. You're really interesting, Obito."

"If you insist on calling me that I don't care, but Obito is dead."

"Enough games," I say. I should use a curse mark to keep him still for a bit. I need to keep him here. For Kakashi.

"You do that, and we're both not getting out of here for a while."

"It's possible that reverse summoning would actually work cross dimensions. So you're wrong, yet I don't have to do it if you don't cooperate."

"And why should I? So you can interrogate me? I don't think so. You want to figure out how I even exist right now. Aren't you curious? After all, I should be dead by all rights."

"I suppose how your body works is interesting to me, but that is not my primary concern at the current moment."

"Fine, whatever. Tell them if you want. It's not like it matters anyway, just go away," he snaps walking towards me.

I watch him waiting. As he starts to warp me away I grab him pulling him with me causing us both to hit the floor hard. I roll biting him to create my curse seal then move pulling away the mask.

Sharingan eye glares at me as the temporary seal starts to slowly fade.

Even so, the whole room is completely quiet. The only sound is the softest whisper. "Obito…"

* * *

 ** _Preview_**

 ** _Kakashi_**

 _I blink, wait… when…?_

 _Blood coats my hand and I look up into the face of my former teammate. He grins a bit despite the blood trickling down the side of his face. "You…"_

 _"Genjutsu, you were too busy to notice," he says jerking backwards coughing up more blood._

* * *

 ** _I thought I'd start writing previews because why not?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I have taken over Pippa's computer to update three out of the four stories we have been writing. Fissures of Thirteen, unfortunately, does not have any chapters to post up. Pippa and I have been extremely busy. She is currently getting settled in to her apartment (which I have been able to visit for about twelve days and will be leaving Tuesday :'( ). So I figured I could steal her computer to update for us. It's been about eighty years after all. But she will have to go back to updating until I can get a computer._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Kakashi**_

I stare at the man in the middle of my bedroom. I can feel myself start to hyperventilate as I stare. "Obito…"

Instead of replying to me he rounds on Orochimaru fire flying at the Sannin.

Fire and water clash as he blocks the blow. Jiraiya pulls the kids to a safe distance as the fight starts.

Yet I can't move.

Jiraiya walks over putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me to a seat. "Sit and breathe."

I try, but it's so hard. This… this can't be real!

His body locks for a second, but he forces his way through it.

"Not bad," Orochimaru comments. "But you'll find facing me was a mistake."

"Just shut up."

Obito…

"Daddy?"

"Uncle Kakashi?"

I look down at the four kids staring up at me.

" _Do you know what to name them?"_

" _I want them to have meaningful names. Important name."_

" _Do you have anything in mind?"_

" _Yes, I'd… like to name them after my father and teammates."_

" _I think that's a wonderful idea."_

I pull my children close as I watch.

Obito growls as his body starts to lock up thanks to whatever venom Orochimaru used.

"You should have known better than to face me. Though I admit you've improved. You're still not at my level."

"Fuck off!"

"I was going easy on you for Kakashi's sake. Plus you've become strong and interesting killing you here would be a waste."

"Obito…"

He glares at me. "What?!"

"You… why?"

"If you really want a reason, well… I guess you could say it's because you let Rin die."

I close my eye and I wish I hadn't.

 _I look around me. There are too many of them, but I have to protect her at all cost. Even if it kills me._

 _I weave signs making my-no our jutsu. The jutsu we made together. This is the jutsu that I perfected thanks to his gift._

 _I move forward, but as I do Rin does too. I can see it happening, but I can't react to it. I can't move. There is no way out._

 _Why? Why is she doing this?!_

 _I can't stop now. The jutsu goes right through her chest and-_

"Daddy!"

I blink, wait… when…?

Blood coats my hand and I look up into the face of my former teammate. He grins a bit despite the blood trickling down the side of his face. "You…"

"Genjutsu, you were too busy to notice," he says jerking backward coughing up more blood.

"What the hell was that for?!" I demanded staring at my hand. I can't… not again…

He laughs. "Oh, no special reason. Though don't think this is over yet. It's far from over."

His body starts to vanish but then appears again as he coughs.

"Did you forget about the venom I injected into your body? You can't move enough right now."

"I will kill you!"

"You can say that, but you'll pass out in a few seconds with that wound so I'd suggest you shut up."

He growls but does just that falling to the ground.

I rush over to his body. "Obito!"

"He'll be alright, he just needs to est for the most part," Orochimaru says walking over as well.

"I stabbed him through the damned heart!" I yell at him.

He kneels down taking Obito's shirt off. The wound already starting to move together. Even though it's only moonlight in the room it's easy to tell the two different tones of Obito's skin.

"What's that?" Jiraiya asks.

"The reason he survived, that being said if the cave-in happened like you described then he should have been more injured. It's possible the ability to pass through objects saved his life even without the mangekyou since he wanted it bad enough."

"The Mangekyou… that's…"

 _Pain seared through my eye and brain. Chakra felt like it was drawn straight there and for a second my vision became even clearer before I fell to darkness._

"Okay, but what is that stuff?"

"The cells of the first Hokage."

"But how? And who?"

"That's something only Obito can answer, but it must be someone with extensive knowledge of his cells. I can tell that just by looking at him. Those cells are dangerous at the best of times. He must have really wanted to survive."

"But now this…"

"Again, that's only something he can tell. Whether he will or not is a question, but he's the only one who knows."

"I think we should keep this between us for now. There are too many unanswered questions, and with what happened tonight there will be a big fuss already."

"You're not wrong. Though he had a hand in it. He must have."

"Things are never black and white. Though on the outside we can never tell the story, and if we try to hear other's stories it really isn't for us to say if they're true."

"I just…"

"I know it hurts."

"Daddy."

I look down at my children and Naruto. I hug them feeling tears falling.

"What did he mean we don't know our names?"

"He meant that you three were named after my father and my teammates."

"So I was named after him?"

"Yeah."

I wonder how that makes him feel. I've told him stories about Obito, but this…

"But… why he kill Momma?"

"I'm not sure."

"We won't tell on him, Daddy."

"I know little ones. Thank you."

"I'll take him to another room. He'll need some help with his body's recovery, plus I need to make sure his body is alright."

"I'll go tell Sarutobi-sensei the issue. I will leave some things out, but he'll understand. I think you should also take some time off, Kakashi, you've been overdoing it, and you need rest."

"But I-"

"Rest," Orochimaru orders picking up Obito.

"Okay," I sigh.

"We'll be here too, Daddy."

"I know you will."

"Can I stay too?" Naruto asks.

"If Kakashi says you can."

"Please?"

"Yes, I'd like that," I say. "Let's get some sleep."

Then again… I doubt I'll sleep.

* * *

 _ **Little Obito**_

I look down at the person who Daddy said I was named after. Apparently, he's not a Ghost Zombie, it's just because of the power of his Sharingan. That's really cool.

I know Aunty Orochimaru said to leave him alone, but I want to know when he wakes up. The others do too, but I want to know why Daddy named me after him. It's weird.

I mean… he's mean!

"R-rin…"

I blink looking at him.

My sister is named after their teammate. I guess he means Daddy's teammate.

"I'm… sorry…"

Maybe I should leave him alone like Aunty Oro said to. I mean…

I look at the man again. I know I should, but…

I reach out touching the white skin of his right side.

He hisses. I pull my hand away.

"I'm sorry," I say though I think he's still asleep.

"You know some shinobi have a lot of trouble waking up with people touching them. I'm especially sensitive about my right side, so don't do that again."

"I didn't realize you were awake…"

"I am. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"It's day."

"Then shouldn't you be in the academy?"

"It's the weekend."

"Then where are your siblings?"

"Being boring. Sakumo convinced Aunty Orochimaru to help him with sword practice. Rin is reading some of Aunty Tsunade's medical books. She's not around, but Orochimaru found some while working at the hospital and let her study the basics, Naruto and Uncle Jiraiya are doing some special training, and Daddy's on a mission. No one wanted him to go, but apparently, they wanted Daddy, and Lord Third apparently said they couldn't afford to decline right now and Daddy said he wanted to. Oh, and Sasuke's here, but he wants to train with Aunty too so I'm bored."

"Well, I'm not here to entertain you."

"I know, but I just want to know."

"I doubt you'd understand why I did what I did."

"Yeah, cause I'm the stupid one."

"That's not it at all. It's just complicated."

"Yeah, yeah, it always is, right? I mean…"

"You're still a child. You should be happy with the time you have," he says. "It's good to have time to just be a child."

"Yeah, but… but… I used to practice with Momma, but you kill Momma," I say clenching my fists and punching him.

"You're too soft. You're holding back."

"Huh?"

"You're holding back. You're afraid to hurt others even if they hurt someone you love. You don't want to cause pain so you pull your punch even though in your heart you know that you wouldn't really cause that much pain you don't want to do it. You want to protect what you love, but you aren't ready. Now that I'm letting you hit me you're trying to hold back. In the heat of the moment you were able to build up strength, especially because you wanted to prove yourself to your siblings and Naruto, but now there is only the two of us."

"I can to do it!" I say getting on the bed and punching him more.

"Are you trying to prove something to me, or yourself at this point?"

I stop looking at him. "I…"

"How long has it been?"

"Umm… a week or something like that?"

"Yet you still haven't done it have you? You activated your Sharingan when your mother died, but you haven't since. It was a freak accident that happened because of your emotions, but you can't muster the same emotions that you felt that day. You don't even realize how you managed it. You may as well have not achieved it. All you've proven is that it's there within you."

"I can do it!" I exclaim ready to try and hit him again.

Before I have the chance he lits his left and poking me in the forehead.

* * *

 _ **Obito**_

"Hey!"

"Don't yell," I tell him. I look at the young boy. Maybe Orochimaru was right in some ways. Maybe I am honoured Kakashi named this brat after me, but…

I shouldn't be here. I know I shouldn't. I need to get back to the plan, and back to Zetsu, but… this bed is really comfortable and…

It would be a lie to say I've slept all through this time. Actually, I've been half asleep. Able only to listen to what has been going on, but for some reason with this child…

I'm not wrong. He hasn't brought forth the power of his Sharingan. Just like I wasn't able to bring out the power that saved my life to escape.

"Hey, mister?"

"What?"

"Why did you make Daddy stab you? I mean Daddy was really upset, and I mean…"

I didn't want to be his puppet anymore. And now I can die whenever I choose to die. I can do what I chose to do. I suppose I shouldn't have found out about it, but I did want to die once, and sometimes I still do. This world is too dark too….

"It's complicated."

"That's what adults always say."

"Adults have the right of it."

"Nuh-uh!"

I have to remember he's a child. Was I this annoying at that age. No… then again the only person I really had was…

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying."

"Can you get me some water, kid?"

"Yeah, but my name's Obito."

"So is mine."

He sticks his tongue out getting off the bed. I watch him leave the room.

They know my secret. That's a problem. I should just leave. I wish I could make them forget. Maybe I can pretend to die again, but… they may see through that. Now that Kakashi is aware I think he'll be more attentive to anything that comes between us and… this little family… it's kind of…

I know that boy doesn't have the heart. He's angry about his dead mother, and who can blame him, but even though Uchiha blood runs through his veins he doesn't truly want that.

Yet… I thought the same about myself. I thought I would never be like them. And aren't I just…

I stare down at my hands. The mismatched tones just a reminder of the war inside my head.

Senju and Uchiha.

Will of Fire and Curse of Hatred.

What are they?

What does it all mean?

What am-?

"Hey umm… I brought you water."

"Thanks," I say taking the cup and drink. I look at it. I raise a brow at his-our name written in big letters, and a few owls printed on the cup.

"What? I like it!" he defends. "Aunty Orochimaru gave them to us on our birthday once. Rin has one with Turtles and Sakumo has one with wolves. Naruto has one too, but his has foxes on it."

"You do know Orochimaru is a man."

"Yeah, but he said call him Aunty. Naruto said he likes being more of a mother so we just call him Aunty."

"The story of how those two came to raising Naruto must be an interesting one. I can understand Jiraiya, but Orochimaru? Then again I doubt this child would know anything about it.

"Why did you give me this one then?"

"Because you're Obito too."

But _who_ am I?

"Also I…"

"What did you do?" I ask him. "If you've done something you shouldn't have you're better off admitting it. Lying only makes things worse in the end."

"I know… but I just…" he pulls something out of a pocket and hands it to me.

I look down at the photo.

I mean it fell out when Aunty took your shirt off, and I didn't want you to lose it so I just thought I'd give it to you when you woke up and… that's Daddy and your team isn't it?"

I don't respond looking at the picture. I know I shouldn't keep it, but I really can't help myself. No one knows about it, but now this kid knows. He knows a lot of things, but really what does he know?

Just because he has my name doesn't mean he's anything like me. We're from different times. We're not even the same family. He's a Hatake and I'm an Uchiha.

" _But he's half Uchiha."_

A part of my mind reminds me. He has some of that running through his blood.

Even so, he's different than that.

" _He has the eyes. The Sharingan are hidden behind those eyes."_

If the council knew that Kakashi's kids were part Uchiha, and if they knew that one of them was capable of the Sharingan what would they do about it? Would they leave them be or would they want to get rid of them? Itachi didn't make them swear to protect them like he did with Sasuke. Because of that, these kids are subject to anything. It's important that they don't find out about that.

I suppose if I was worried about them that much I could take them, but Kakashi would sulk so damn much, and Zetsu wouldn't approve of it, plus the kids would be upset. And then there's Naruto…

He was… a cute baby, but… I had to make a mark. I had to, and yet…

Sometimes I wonder about my choices and the ones that sensei made. Why did I do that? They were so damn happy!

" _What would you have done if Minato recognized you?"_

I don't know. I can't tell that. I have no idea what would have happened. Maybe something similar to what has just happened? I've been found out. The whole thing is over. I may even be able to come back, but…

Do I want to?

What do I want?

No, I'm an Uchiha, that means something to them. I am a threat to them even if they don't know I'm the one who set the Kyuubi free. I'm sure they suspect something along the lines of an Uchiha. That's one reason they feared the Uchiha. They wouldn't let me back. I don't even know if Lord Third could make that happen.

But if I go back to the way things were… now that I know… now that I know what I could have then… then what?

If I know all of this will just be destroyed in the end then why do I want to protect it?

If I know all of this is pointless, and it isn't worth living then why am I still holding on to memories?

If I want this plan to succeed, why do I want to live here? Be… happy? They'll be around in our new world and yet… It's not enough…

Why do I need a new world when…?

Because they'll die…

But I'm stronger now…

Rin's dead…

Kakashi's alive…

Sensei and Kushina are dead…

They have a son…

Kagerou's dead…

Her children are here…

"Obito!"

I jerk back to the real world looking down at the little boy. I look into a pair of Sharingan. He did that for…

"Huh?"

"Don't… please…"

I look down. I'd managed to open the wound that Kakashi left with his Chidori to find my heart. I could feel it. It was…

"You can't!"

"I can."

"No! I won't let you!"

"You can't stop me."

"No! No! No!"

I stare at the boy in front of me. As if it has a mind of its own my hand moves away from the organ dropping out trailing blood.

The kid puts his hands over my chest, but any medical ninjutsu he might actually know is rather useless on the large wound in my chest.

"Why can't I do anything?"

"It's not your job."

"I don't care! You can't die too!"

I can feel my body shake, but it's not because of the pain or the hole in my chest. I can barely feel that after all.

This kid is so determined. He's upset because I killed his mother, but at the same time, he doesn't want to lose something.

"Why? You'd think you'd want the person who killed your mother to die."

"Well I want to beat you up, but… I want to do it and besides… I don't know…"

I think he does know. He doesn't want to see me hurt, he doesn't want to see me die, but why?

I stare down at my hands. My right one stained with the closest attempt at my life I've ever done.

Odd how I was…

" _Kakashi's father, Sakumo took his own life."_

I feel myself start to get sick. Why? What's happening to me now? This isn't because of the wound it's because… because…

Damn it!

What the hell am I?!

* * *

 _Preview_

 ** _Obito_**

 _"Madara is my great grandfather if you want to know. And Izuna is Sasuke's and Itachi's. Those kids are directly related to Madara as well. If you know so much about it I'm surprised you couldn't see the family resemblance."_

 _"You claimed his name just because he's your ancestor?"_

 _"I'm not giving you answers, but if you must know it's as simple as it makes people fear me. It's a name everyone knows, so it's just easy. I'd be more worried about Sasuke right now. His Curse of Hatred burns in his blood."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Today is Jess' Birthday! Yay! So I'm updating. To be fair I was going to update Fissures of Thirteen (since I have a new chapter and it's the story I know people read, but I'm waiting for a bit). Anyway I've had the worst time with technology right now, and tech support costs so much for a computer, but I won't bother you with the details.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

"Boys, take a break for a bit. I need to go check on something," Orochimaru says.

"What?" I ask as we put down our practice swords. I've been here for a few days. They have to find a place for me after… and I suppose it's better than alternatives.

"You two did well so far, but you're both distracted, and I have to check on something as I said."

I look at Sakumo. He knows Orochimaru better than I do so he probably knows what's going on, but he probably wouldn't tell me. Obito probably would, but he's not around. Where has he even been?

Not that I really care.

Orochimaru leaves the room, as coal eyes turn to look at me. "You want to know what's going on, don't you?"

"I couldn't care less."

"Yeah, yeah," the younger boy scoffs. "And I'm a jellyfish."

"You sure you're not?" Naruto asks from the other side of the room. He had been training with Jiraiya, but the man had left a while ago leaving Naruto with some books to study. Some "special training" or something.

"Sakumo isn't a Jellyfish," Rin says. "He's not squishy enough."

"He's squishy," Naruto replies.

I sigh walking over to the side of the room and placing the practice sword in its place. "I don't care if he's squishy or not."

"Take a joke," Naruto scoffs getting up.

"I have no time to joke around." It's true. I only have one goal, and I need to complete it.

"You mean what's gone on a few weeks ago."

I tense at the mention. Do they know about it?

"Even if no one told us there is a lot of running around, and people talk, not to mention how they look at you," Naruto says. "I pay attention to people, I'm not _that_ stupid."

"A whole clan murdered in one night."

"Shut up!"

"Don't yell at Sakumo."

"Listen, don't talk about it like you understand."

"Maybe not, but you don't talk to us like we don't know anything. We know more than you think we do."

"I don't care what you know," I tell them walking out of the dojo. Who do they think they are talking about the Uchiha like they know what it's like.

I walk through the I shouldn't stay here anymore. Maybe it's wrong for me to go back on their kindness, but…

"I don't understand why it happened though…"

I stop for a bit outside a door. That was Obito.

"You got worked up again," Orochimaru says.

"I don't get it. I can't do it when I want to, but…"

"Don't rush things. You are still young. You can't rush things."

"Okay, but will he be okay? I mean…"

"You should have come gotten me, Obito, but he should be alright. His body heals really easily. Then again it's not a good sign, his mind is clearly very broken."

"I didn't have time. I just had to do something. I mean he…"

"I can see the blood, Obito, you don't need to tell me what happened. Just relax, alright."

"First Momma and now he wants to leave me too?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"Did Momma die because she's an Uchiha."

I was about to walk away, but I freeze in my tracks. What?

"Obito."

"But if that's why Momma died why not us too? I mean… and then… what about him? I mean he's an Uchiha so why-?"

I don't want to hear the end. It can't be! Part of me tells me to leave, but the part that wins out wants to rush in there so that is exactly what I do breaking the younger boy off.

"Sasuke!"

I don't listen as I jump at the person. I vaguely register that he looks nothing like Itachi before I land… right through them. "What?"

Orochimaru pulls me off. "Calm yourself."

"What the hell is going on?!"

"You really shouldn't listen in to conversations you know."

"I don't care! Let go of me!"

"Listen to me, child. Perhaps you'd learn things if you weren't caught up in your own thoughts and your own opinions. You think you have the right of it, but you don't listen."

"I don't want to listen!"

"Then don't ask for questions, now shut up, I'm trying to rest. So if you don't shut up I will shut you up."

I freeze a bit at the deep voice.

"Obito, don't scare him too much."

"Sorry, force of habit. You'd think I wouldn't be so used to it after only a decade or less. Now can you all leave, I don't want to be bothered by people right now. I can't decide who's more annoying."

"I thought we were getting along," Obito… okay, this is confusing. Why do they have the same name? Well… he says.

"You're alright, but Sasuke is yelling and it's giving me a headache."

"How do you know who I am?"

He opens an eye revealing a Sharingan. "I know everything."

"No you don't, I told him."

"You're a brat. Who really cares, you're so worked up because of the Uchiha clan. You want to know how I can be alive if I'm an Uchiha, how I wasn't caught up in the massacre. You want answers because right now you're too confused to put the pieces together, so you desperately want someone to tell you the answers."

How does he know anything I'm thinking? I mean I guess I do want to know, but he's getting on my nerves acting like he knows everything.

"If you want to know the truths all you need to do is look within yourself and see the answers with your own eyes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out," he says looking away. "I'm not talking to you."

"I'm leaving."

"Sasuke, wait," the younger Obito says.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you," I snap.

"Don't get upset with him," Orochimaru says.

"You're all just getting in the way!" I snap slamming the door. Maybe I should be happy to know I have a family, but I can't be with them.

I storm to the room I was lent. Whoever he is… I hate him too.

* * *

 _ **Obito**_

"Was that really wise?"

"He has to learn. I'm not babying him even if he is my third cousin. If he wants answers then he has to use his head instead of assuming everything."

"Fair enough."

I look at the Sannin and the kid. "What? Why are you both still here?"

"This is my home," the kid says sticking his tongue out.

"Brat, I meant this room."

"Why don't you run along, Obito," Orochimaru says.

"But Aunty!"

"No buts. Go and tell the other three. I suppose that'll have Naruto running to talk to Sasuke, but it's better than too many questions. I want to talk to this Obito privately."

"Yes Aunty," Obito says before leaving the room.

Orochimaru looks around before looking at me.

"Don't think I'm going to tell you anything."

"You tried killing yourself."

"And if I did? What's it to you? I'm your enemy, aren't I? You should want me to kill myself. It would make your job simpler."

"I don't want anyone to kill themselves in that manner. Or had you forgotten that Sakumo was my friend once."

"Then why didn't you stop him?" I know that's harsh, but I'm not in the mood to play games with him right now.

"I was on a mission. By the time I got there it was already too late," he replies sitting in a chair. The amount of honesty was a bit surprising, but I hope he doesn't think that means I'll be giving him any.

"Where're my mask and clothes?"

"Why, so you can run off? I don't think so."

"What are you going to do, interrogate me? I don't need a seal to keep quiet. I won't tell you anything I don't want you to know."

"Perhaps not, and Kakashi wouldn't forgive us for trying drastic measures. Though you're not making any friends acting like that."

"I don't want friends. I want to be left alone. And really if that's how easy it is to provoke that kid then he's only going to get swayed by any story he's told."

"His mind is fragile right now, as yourself clearly is as well."

"My mind is not fragile. Don't compare me to a child. Patronizing me doesn't really make a good case why I should tell you anything."

"You're not? Then please explain to me why you were having a mental breakdown that caused you to near literally rip your heart out. I'm not saying you're weak-minded, I'm just saying-"

"My mind is broken. I know what you told Obito. It was just a fit, I'm over it at this point. Now I'm thinking perfectly."

That isn't really true. Actually, they last a lot longer than this. Then again I've never been able to kill myself so Zetsu just usually leave me to what I'm doing until I fully calm down. Few have thought to disturb me when the stupid parts of my mind think that they're important."

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" he scoffs. "You know I can give you some medicine if you tell me more information."

"I'm not taking your stupid drugs. I can handle my body and mind. I've done it for years, I have no need for your help."

"You used to be such a sweet and helpful boy, don't you remember? Something happened to you. I would assume it has to do with whoever attached those cells to you. Then again whoever did it must have had extensive knowledge of Hashirama's cells. They're dangerous at the best of times. You could have easily died. Then, of course, there is the fact that only the Sharingan can control the Kyuubi, and I have it on good authority that it didn't just "happen" and now the Uchiha clan are all wiped out, but of course even a skilled ninja like Itachi couldn't do it all alone, and then you come along killing a woman who few even knew was an Uchiha, and claiming you were Madara. Claiming your Madara is a big thing to say. Of course, the name itself instills fear into anyone who hears it, but you have to have something to back it up. Of course, everyone knows Madara should have died a century ago, but fear makes people not question it. But then again why claim the name of such a shinobi?"

"Madara is my great grandfather if you want to know. And Izuna is Sasuke and Itachi's. Those kids are directly related to Madara as well. If you know so much about it I'm surprised you couldn't see the family resemblance."

"You claimed his name just because he's your ancestor?"

"I'm not giving you answers, but if you must know it's as simple as it makes people fear me. It's a name everyone knows, so it's just easy. I'd be more worried about Sasuke right now. His Curse of Hatred burns in his blood."

"We're hoping Naruto can help calm that fire within him. I'm sure he'll have questions now."

"Good, because he's a fool running down a path that is set for him, and if he wants to follow then he's only going to come against a wall at some point, and have to try another path."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Are you ever going to stop?"

"Well, I suppose the question is what are you planning now? I suppose you could go back to your plan, but then again we do have influences. Sure we don't have proof, but at the same time, you don't either in some ways. You know that people listen to Jiraiya, and Kakashi's name is well known as well."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That your little game as Madara isn't really going to work."

"That's fine; I don't need it. It doesn't matter if people think I'm Madara or not. I've done what I needed with that name for now."

"Obito listen, if you keep up with this you'll hurt Kakashi. I know deep down you still care about him. I know you say you don't, but you don't want him hurt. Him or his children. It's why you killed her in the nicest way you could think of. I must commend you for making an auditory genjutsu that would penetrate her sleeping mind by working with the frequency of her brain."

"Uchiha are supposed to be good at genjutsu aren't we? I just used what I learned. As for what I care about. It's really not that important to me. I just didn't see the point in making a fuss about things."

He looks at the side table where the cup with the name printed on it sits with some water still in it. "Then why did you have an identity crisis."

"Are you always this insufferable?"

"Yes."

I turn on my side wincing a tiny bit at the pain, but I don't care. I close my eyes not looking at the Sannin.

"Are you sulking."

"I don't sulk."

"Then what do you call that?"

"I'm trying to give you a hint. I don't want your help, and I don't need it either."

"Do what you want, Obito, but it's clear you don't really want this."

"Whatever."

"You were once such a bright child."

I laugh a cold sound that doesn't sound like it's even coming from me. "That _child_ you speak of died nine years ago."

"After that mission?"

"After Rin died," I say not sure why I admitted it to him. It's not like it matters. He knows she died. That's not giving anything away.

Silence fills the room, but I know he hasn't left. I'm not sure how long we sit there in silence. It almost makes me angry, but I'm tired after the events of the past few hours so I close my eyes.

And drift into a restless sleep.

* * *

 _ **Itachi**_

I frown looking over the village. It's been awhile since I… no we wiped out our whole clan. I feel really bad. I can't believe a did that, but… I had to. I know Sasuke doesn't understand, but he doesn't need to understand.

I know I'm taking a risk, but I can't risk him finding out the truth. I can't risk him knowing what Mother, Father and the others were actually planning. He's too young, and the village can't know about our disgrace. Sasuke has to become the hero. He has to restore the honour of our clan.

In return, I'll protect Konoha from the shadows. It's my job after all. I need to make sure it's kept safe at all cost. Even if that means becoming an enemy.

That being said something isn't right… After all, I wasn't alone in destroying the clan. I had help from another, and he was supposed to meet me.

Yet he hasn't come back. He said he had something to attend to and he left, but he hasn't returned yet. How am I supposed to join this organization of his if he's not around to bring me there?

Not that I want to. I'd much rather avoid being a criminal, but it's important. I'm the only one who can do it.

I feel one of my crows land on my hand and I look at the blackbird stroking the glossy feathers. This was the right meeting place. "What's going on? Why do I feel uneasy?"

The only reply the crow gives is a loud squawk. I sigh a bit not sure what I expected from it. Only some summons talk, and that's rare. Even some animals that come from the special summoning places don't talk, and these were really just a normal flock of crows that I took care of. They're not that special, or old enough to have learned the human speech.

If I go down there I might run into people I don't want to. Lord Third promised to keep the passwords the same so I can still enter the village when I needed to. I'm grateful for his trust.

I've cloaked the area in genjutsu so I won't be found, but I know that's not what's keeping my partner in destruction. No, there was more to this than what I knew. I already know something wasn't right. He said he was Madara Uchiha, but he should have died years ago.

That's one reason I want to join this group. So I can hopefully find out the true identity of this person.

I need to find out what he wants and what his motives are. I need to play his game for now.

Another crow lands on my shoulder and I look at it. Besides, I have a backup if something goes wrong with Sasuke. I know it's wrong, but… I may have to.

I look into the sky a the sun starts to set. Maybe under the cover of dark, I can slip in without anyone noticing. That way I can go into the village and search this person out.

Would he be stupid enough to have gotten caught? No, that can't be it, so what could he be after? What does Konoha have? He certainly can't be thinking of doing anything too big?

Maybe the Uchiha stone tablet? But if he's Madara shouldn't he already know what that says? Unless he's trying to check it again for something? Maybe the Uchiha clan held some other secret that he wanted beyond just revenge? Was he gathering the Sharingan from the dead?

I suppose he could be, but I'd think the bodies have already been taken away by now so there wouldn't be a way to get at them. Then again no one else sensed him but me so I suppose it's possible.

Thick clouds roll in as the moon starts to come out. That'll be perfect. I can hide in the cover of darkness. There's no use just asking myself what could be going on. I need answers.

I hide as I walk towards the gate. The amount of guards is slightly irregular. I assume that even though they want to have the higher security they also can't afford to spare too many people. First the Kyuubi attack and now the Uchiha massacre. Konoha has taken a great tole. I just hope her enemies don't try to take advantage of it.

I'm not sure how I could protect Konoha if anyone tried to attack right now. Especially with the fourth Hokage dead. That was a big blow against the village. Both morally and militarily. Everyone loved the Fourth; he was also one of the strongest.

In some ways, I'm glad I don't have to choose between my clan and village anymore, but I can't say if the choice I made is the right one or not. All I know is that I made it, and there is no going back. I have to live with it, with my sin.

And let Sasuke erase the sin of the Uchiha. Not mine, but the Uchiha. That way no one needs to know of what Konoha and the Uchiha planned. It can just be a case of power, and that's all.

I just hope he won't actually kill his best friend to get the mangekyou. It's not fully needed, but I never told him that.

Then again he's too sweet at heart. Even if he wants to act tough he's too kind to kill anyone for power like that. Especially not at the beginning.

I move through the streets. The streets I'd once called home, and now called me a traitor. I'm sure even people who loved me would now turn and say how bad I was. People are just really easily swayed like that. It's rather unfortunate, but I suppose I have given them a reason.

I go to the compound walking through the old houses that I knew so well. It's closed off, but I don't really care. I go to the shrine and then to my family home. The bodies have been move, and things have been fixed up, but I'm sure no one will be returning here. I doubt Sasuke would want to live in the same compound as all his family died.

I hope I wasn't too hard on him with the Tsukiyomi. I know it can be really rough for those who don't have a Sharingan of their own. I needed to be rough with him, but I hope he'll be alright.

Of course, he will. He's my adorable little brother. He will be okay. He will live on.

Now comes another issue. How am I supposed to find Madara? I sigh a bit closing my eyes.

One of my crows pecks me lightly and I look up at her. She flies around in a circle and I nod.

I follow her to a house I knew pretty well. This was Kakashi's place. Would he just accept me? He said I was welcome but after this night… No, I best not draw attention to myself.

I go to the window my crow indicated. Luckily for me, it's on the ground floor. I manage to climb in after a while.

The room is pitch black. I blink waiting for my eyes to adjust.

"Itachi? Is that you?"

"How did you know?"

"Your chakra of course. What is it?"

"I wondered where you got off to. We were supposed to meet a week ago. What are you doing in here?"

"Something came up. I'll give you the information so you can go to the hideout and I'll meet you there."

"What came up?"

"You should not worry. Your little brother isn't in any harm. I'm not going to tell him our little secret so stop worrying so much. I'm going to keep my end of the agreement as long as you complete yours as well."

I will," I say. "But I don't see why you're here."

"It's none of your business," he snaps. His eyes must be used to the dark as he writes something down, and tosses something at me. My muscle memory reacts catching the scroll. "That's the information to our hideout. Just show it to them and they'll know. We'll talk more there."

"Fine," I say turning to leave.

As I turn the moon comes out from behind the clouds casting an eerie glow across the room. Casting the bed and its occupant in its glow.

I stare at the figure. The scars and age make it harder to tell, but I recognize that look. "You're-"

I'm cut off when he moves swiftly and I feel a finger press against my forehead.

* * *

 ** _Preview_**

 _ **Obito**_

 _"The same thing as Sauske really, don't hurt those kids."_

 _He never asked anything for himself. It was selfless, but that won't really help him in the long run. I had no intention of killing those kids. They're interesting after all._

 _"Fine, I won't hurt them."_

 _"No, I want you to protect them, and Sasuke."_

 _"Are you stupid?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Man. we haven't updated in months. Jess and I are both very sorry for not having updated we have just been having some very rough months, but I finally got around to getting these chapters up. I can't promise we'll be updating regularly but we will try. We've been getting into the Yugioh ZeXal craz here lately, but we still adore Naruto of course. So none of these stories are going anywhere even if they may be a bit slow. We've been watching other anime too, but we ended up watching ZeXal twice and just giving up on 5D's and GX. Well, we have watched the first season of 5D's, but the rest of it is a bit weird, and of course it isn't dubbed so that doesn't help. I mean it is to some extent, but not fully. GX is better on the dubbing front, but the story was a bit weird, and we didn't feel like watching it, but we have saved our place. We've also saved our spaces for HunterXHunter (2011) since it's getting updated and Pokemon Sun and Moon and of course Naruto. Meanwhile, we've finished both FullMetal Alchemist series, liked Brotherhood better, but even so. It was nice to see both of them anyway. Now watching Sailor Moon because we can :D. Anyway, now that I have ranted about that we hope you enjoy our chapters. Actually, because I'm going to save this AN for the three stories I'm going to update (I'm still holding back on Fissures of Thirteen because for some reason I want to update certain stories at the same time so I'm waiting until Coiled has the same amount of chapters. I can't really explain why, but hey. We have also been working on our original stories, but also finished a chapter of Hostage. We are not planning on giving it up (though we really wish we were on the sequel already because we are adding in so many characters and many interesting plots). As for our plans regarding the story as a whole, we plan on seeing if we can finish it up then take it off and putting it on our combined channel (Mystic Shade Dragon) we will be posting quite a few stories on there since we love writing together._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Obito**_

I stare at Itachi. Why did he have to come? Why did he have to find out the truth about me?

"Is that really you?"

"Do you have to ask, little cousin?"

"How are you alive? Why did you…?"

"You're not the first person to ask me those questions, and I'm not sure I want to answer them right now."

"So why are you here? Even if you don't tell me what are you planning?"

"I wasn't planning on staying here. It just happened. Sasuke is here."

"Don't tell him the truth, Obito."

"You think he'd believe me? I'm not about to ruin your plan, but his hatred is strong. I hope you won't ruin him. We're trash, but he doesn't have to be."

"I believe in him. If he only takes it out on me then we don't have to worry."

"You say that, but if he pushes so hard to get you then he may become trash to become the hero you want him to be."

"It's already too late for those kinds of regrets, isn't it?"

"It's never too late for regrets, Itachi," I say. I walk over to the light switch turning it on so he can see the still healing scar over my heart. "It's never too late for regrets, in fact, it's always time for regrets. We all have them, and we can't escape them."

"Obito… your…"

"This?" I ask touching my right arm. "Yeah, it's pretty stupid. Don't draw attention to it too much. I'm self-conscious."

"They said you were crushed by a bolder."

"I was. Don't ask, I don't remember too much about it."

"And now…?"

"I don't know, Itachi, I really don't know anymore."

"I'm not sure either, but I know I'm going to protect my home no matter what. Even if they think I'm not."

"Then one day we may have to fight."

"I wish you wouldn't say that. I don't think I could actually beat you in a fight."

"Don't be stupid, you're one of the best Uchiha ever, and you have both your eyes. You know who I am, I'm not sure I stand much of a chance against you."

"You have to be something to claim the name of Madara."

"That name alone strikes fear into people. I suppose they don't want to challenge someone with that name out of fear of a legend."

"Maybe so, but there are some who may feel like they should try, so you have to at least be something special, and I've always thought you were strong."

"What's your plan, now that you know my secret?"

"Should it change?"

"That's up to you I suppose? You can choose to take whatever actions you choose to. I can't say what may come of them, but I won't try and stop you if you want to back out. Then again… I know you won't."

"The Akatsuki…" he says. "What is the plan?"

"You'll only get to find that out later," I tell him. And when he does he'll only know Nagato's plan. My plan is very different, but if Nagato can get the Bijuu I'll let him play god for a bit.

"I see, well I guess I didn't expect anything less," he says.

"Just because we had things in the past doesn't mean those things are still around. Things change, people change. We grow up. It's just a matter of when."

"If you truly didn't care you wouldn't be here right now."

"You don't know that," I reply. "I could have other reasons."

"Would someone so important be a good spy?"

"With my connection to Kakashi, I would actually make the best spy in the situation because I am one of the few people he would let his guard down around and one of the few people he would trust with his life."

"I can take that, but would you betray Kakashi like that?"

A few weeks ago I would have said yes without even thinking about it, but something feels different. Something… no, someone is sneaking slowly into me, like an echo of a long forgotten past.

"Anyway, what's the plan now? I suppose you won't tell me anything more, and I suppose I won't be allowed to tell your secret to anyone."

"Do I have to force you?" I ask. I may have to promise something else. Not that I need to keep it after his death of course.

"You've already promised to leave Konoha and Sasuke alone."

"I'm aware of that, so what now?"

"The same thing as Sauske really, don't hurt those kids."

He never asked anything for himself. It was selfless, but that won't really help him in the long run. I had no intention of killing those kids. They're interesting after all.

"Fine, I won't hurt them."

"No, I want you to protect them, and Sasuke."

"Are you stupid?"

"Hardly." My Sharingan meets his pair of black eyes. We stare each other down. I can see the determination in his eyes. Killing his own clan had cost him something, but even so, he still held hope. The hope that one day the curse will be lifted.

"What are you planning?" I say narrowing my eye at him.

"Obito," he pouts the picture of his younger self when he used to try to get away with things with me. "Why would you think I was up to something?"

"Because you're Itachi Uchiha, First son of Fugaku and Mikoto, and great-grandson of Izuna, so in other words my third cousin, and you're a crow. Is that enough reason why?"

Itachi actually smiles a little bit at that. Itachi, Shisui and I actually found out about who our ancestors were together. It was an interesting discovery. Kagami being Shisui's grandfather.

"Exactly, I'm your cousin."

"And what do those bonds really mean to clan killing trash? Still, I'll take you up on it, this will be entertaining for certain. Just be ready, this may end up in a fight."

"Then you better not tell me what you can do or I'll be ready."

"I had no intentions of revealing my secrets now," I smirk.

"Then we shall see."

"No matter what happens we'll have to play this game for a while longer so don't forget your part."

"Oh, I have no intention of forgetting."

"I'm trusting you, Itachi."

"Same."

"If anyone asks, tell them I'm busy and don't wish to be bothered."

"Alright, I'll see you, Obito."

"Get going before I change my mind."

He leaves without another word, and I look at the spot he left. That was… interesting. Damn it, Itachi!

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_

"Hey, Pervy Sage-"

"Don't call me that."

"But you _are_!"

"Anyway, what is it, brat?"

"I don't get what all this training is supposed to do really? I mean you haven't even told me what that weird feeling was. You just said I had to do some special training that only I can do then made me do all this breathing stuff without telling me anything."

"It's called meditation."

"Yeah, whatever it is," I say crossing my arms. It's the day after Sasuke had his outburst at the older Obito. I don't know, I think he sounds cool, but apparently, I'm not allowed to see him for some stupid reason. That's another thing that I don't understand. Maybe I should sneak in there…

"Meditation is very important to control your chakra and your energy in general," Pervy Sage tells me. He's made me do meditation for a few weeks now. Apparently, I have to learn to regulate my chakra better? I don't really get why I have to do special training for.

"How will this help me anyway? I mean all you do is sit and breathe."

"That's not exactly true," Pervy Sage says.

"What do you mean? Like hell, it's not."

"If that's all it is then you're not doing it right," he says.

"But I get restless and then I cramp and then…."

He sighs. "Listen, kid, I know this is hard, but it's important for you especially."

"But _why_ is it so important?! You grownups are always telling me something is important or I should do something, but you never tell me why I need to do something! And none of the others need this special training! I mean I get I got that weird tummy ache and I knew Obito was lying about who he was, but I don't even get that, and…"

"And don't you want to know how you could tell that?"

"Yeah, but you could just tell me, couldn't you? I mean…"

He closes his eyes. "Would it make you feel better if the others did this with you?"

"Why would they need to do it?"

"It's a good thing for everyone to be able to do even if it doesn't benefit some in the same way. I learned how to do it to become a sage."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was vital to be able to moderate my energy and being in tune with other energies. I won't go into details because it's confusing, and you don't need to know about the steps to becoming a sage yet, but one day you may learn."

"Well if the others will do it with me... I know Sasuke's still sulking, but still."

I've tried to talk to him, but he just tells me to shut up and go away. Momma said he'll take awhile.

"Are you giving your father a hard time?" Momma asks and I look up at him. I know they're not my parents, but they've been taking care of me for a while. Apparently Pervy Sage is my Godfather… whatever that is, but I just call him Daddy… or Pervy Sage, that name's fun too.

"Meditating is boring!"

"It's not supposed to be entertaining. Though I think having the group will help him a lot."  
"Alright, we can try it that way," he says getting up to get the other three.

"Is Obito okay? I mean… the older one… this is complicated."

"It is tricky sometimes, but he's alright. I can't say he's well though, but he's as well as can be expected."

"Will I get to meet him? I mean he seems cool, and Obito really likes him so…"

"You need to be patient, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah, like with everything. You don't want me to know who my real mom and dad are, or why everyone hates me, or why I have to do this extra work when my homework is bad enough, and why all this stuff. It's always later."

I lie backward looking up at the ceiling.

"The way of the shinobi is to keep secrets, sometimes those secrets are kept for the benefit of the person they are being kept from."

"But I'm not a shinobi yet."

"No, but you are a shinobi in training. Things won't always go your way. You need to learn to accept this. Of course, you need to make choices for yourself, but you must also know when to accept that things are not going to go your way. Acting like a spoilt brat won't help."

"I know." I've heard this a million times, but it doesn't change the fact it's so annoying. I mean I get everyone has secrets and all that, but I just want to know why I'm so hated by so many. I mean I'm grateful that I have some friends, but…

"One day all will be clear."

I just hope "one day" is before I'm ancient.

Daddy comes back with Sakumo, Rin, and Obito.

"Uncle Jiraiya said we should join you," Rin says with a smile.

"We wanted to get Sasuke to come, but he's still sulking," Obito adds.

"That's alright. Just sit down, we're going to do some meditation."

We all sit down. It's a bit easier knowing I'm not the only one who's struggling to do this stupid thing. I mean who wants to sit still and just breathe? How is this supposed to help anything?

See, I'm not even supposed to be thinking, but I am. All I can do is think about the strange person that was there, and the strange feeling I had when he was around.

I'm not sure how, but I knew he was lying. I've always been able to really feel when people hate me. I'm not sure why, but it's really bad. I don't tell anyone about how bad it really is. I don't want to complain after all, and they can't do anything about it, but I can feel it so strongly, but this was strange.

And I know Daddy, Momma, and Uncle Kakashi know something about it, and that's why they won't let me see the other Obito. He has something to do with it, and they know that.

So if he has something to do with it, then maybe he has the answers about what it is. Maybe he'll tell me if they won't.

Maybe that's why they won't let me see him, because he would actually tell me something they don't want to. They don't know he won't tell me so they say I can't see him because that way I won't know until "later".

"Part of me knows there may never be a "later". I know that I may never get told anything.

I also know that some people say that I'm only adopted because the Hokage said so. Though I don't think so because I vaguely remember them wanting me. Though why I can't explain. I'm not smart like Sasuke or Sakura. I'm not super strong either. I'm just kind of stupid.

"Alright, I think that's good enough for today. I don't think you're really in the right frame of mind for this. I suppose I can't blame you. A lot has happened in a short period of time."

"Indeed, but we're going to keep practicing."

"Alright!" I cheer jumping up. "No more meditation!"

"You'll have to do more tomorrow," Momma smirks slightly.

I groan and the other three laugh.

"You three too."

I stick my tongue out at them.

"I can see why you're bored by it," Obito says as the four of us walk outside. The four of us lie in the grass staring up at the sky.

"It's not so bad," Rin says.

"Yeah, cause you're a girl."

She smacks her younger brother. "That has nothing to do with it. I find it relaxing."

"It is pretty nice," Sakumo says. "Perhaps you two just have to burn off more energy."

"I couldn't focus," I admit. My mind was just everywhere and nowhere at the same time."

"Is it bad?" Obito asks looking over at me.

Maybe saying no one knew wasn't completely true. I told these three everything. We all did. They knew how much the hatred hurt me inside.

"Well yeah, but it's not that."

"Then what's wrong?" Rin asks gently.

"I don't like how everyone keeps saying "later". I don't want to have things hidden from me. If something is about me I should be allowed to know, right? And then I can't even see this older Obito, but no one will give me a good reason why not. Just that I can't for some reason."

"We're not supposed to either since he's still healing," Sakumo says. "Though I suppose they are being stricter with you about it."

"I wouldn't even care as much if I could just have a _good_ reason for why I can't." I know the three of them are younger than me by three years, but I often forget that. Maybe it's just because they're the only kids I can actually hold a conversation with. "I mean it's just like why I can't play with most kids. It's just because, there's no good reason."

"You know Father, Uncle and Aunt don't do anything without a good reason," Sakumo says. "Even if they don't tell you."

"But Naruto should be allowed to know," Obito argues.

"Maybe…"

"Listen," he says quietly. "He told me that he always leaves the window a bit open so that he can get fresh air since it bothers him otherwise."

I grin at my best friend. "You three want to come?"

"Of course," Obito grins.

The other two look at each other for a bit.

"Someone ha to keep you two out of trouble."

"Alright, then tonight we'll sneak in," Obito declares and I grin.

We talk for the rest of the afternoon.

Once night falls the four of us gather outside and sneak to the side of the house. We climb in through the window.

"Perhaps I shouldn't leave it open, or you four should just be glad you're not stealthy or I might have to kill you."

"Don't be mean."

"I wasn't. I was just saying that you should be careful where you sneak around to, it could be dangerous, and if I'd thought you were a threat I would have dealt with you."

I look at the older Obito.

His Sharingan feels like it's seeing through me.

I feel something like that strange tummy ache again.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Rin asks looking at me.

"I'm not sure…" I admit.

"Is it that weird feeling again?"

"I think so."

He stands up walking over to me. "If you can't control yourself you shouldn't have come here."

I look at him. My vision seems somehow clearer.

"Oh hell," He mutters. "You three might want to get back."

"What? Why?"

"We're staying with Naruto."

I feel the three of them put their hands on me for support.

"Suit yourselves." He sighs.

He reaches up poking me in the forehead.

And I feel myself falling.

* * *

 _ **Kurama**_

I snarl within my cage. I hate this stupid place with this annoying brat, but at least he's bearable, but not those eyes!

That cursed eye! I know that chakra very well.

My chakra pools spreading slightly out of the cage. I can't manage too much, but even so with how weak and out of control this brat is it doesn't really matter much.

Humans.

They're all the same in the end. Just wanting to control me, and make me do what they want. I'm so tired of it. I will eat them all.

But first… if I can just destroy those eyes.

I knew that wasn't Madara, the chakra was different, similar, but different. He may have sounded like Madara, even looked like him, but he wasn't like him.

Not that it matters, he will die anyway. I'm just sorry I couldn't have finished off the stupid Fourth Hokage who thought he could seal me inside a baby!

This has to be the worst. Especially for the first while.

All he did was scream, cry, eat, sleep and poop. It was boring as hell. Even feeling the feelings around me wasn't entertaining.

Dare I say I was bored?

Dare I even say that I wish I had the others I could talk to while this was going on?

They're all too far away for me to link with them, and besides, I don't have a bond with my stupid human.

In fact, he doesn't even know I exist. He knows nothing about me. He has no idea why everyone hates him so much.

He doesn't even realize this person he's trying to be friends with is the reason he's so hated.

Perhaps I'll have to use that. If I can push him to hate that person I can push my will through, and take over. That would be fun. Then if he takes off the seal I'll be free.

Humans are so predictable after all. I know what he'll want.

He'll want my power like all the others. He'll want to keep me as if I'm some pet. Well, he'll learn that I can't be tamed.

Best thing is that he doesn't have the Sharingan or wood-style. Sure he has the huge amounts of chakra and stamina of his clan, but that won't do him much good when he doesn't even know how to properly use it.

I'll make good use of it though.

And after I crush this stupid Uchiha who thought he could control me I'll raze this village to the ground so no one here thinks they can contain me ever again.

I close my eyes. It's simple really. Just offer him the power to do whatever he wants, and he'll fall for it. Plus he's a child. He can get revenge on all those who hate him for no reason.

I stretch. I'll be free of this stupid cage. I'll be free of this stupid sewer.

What the hell is with this kid's mind anyway? I suppose it's better than what I had with Kushina, but that's not really saying much. It's still a cage, and I will get out of it even if this boy has to die for it.

Why should I care about a human after all? They don't care about me so I don't care about them? If they want me to just be a weapon for them, then I'll give them something to be afraid of.

I whip a tail spraying water around me.

The only thing standing in my way is one small, weak little child.

And human children are so fragile.

I growl a bit sensing more than the human child's chakra. Those other three brats who stick to him all the time are here too. I wonder… I suppose if they had a way to…

I almost roar at the last chakra signature. The water crashes against the walls as the four kids appear in the room, and in front of them the man who caused me to get sealed into this child.

"Hello Kyuubi, it's been a long time."

* * *

 ** _Preview_**

 ** _Naruto_**

 _I stop talking as he presses his fingers against my forehead again. "Hey!"_

 _"Have you ever considered that some secrets are kept from you in order to protect you?"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So this is kind of a special group of updates because it's Oro's birthday and Naruto and Hashirama's birthdays have just passed. I'm not sure if anyone else from Naruto is born in October, but even so. Then again I guess any update we do each month can be dedicated to the people born in that month, but we don't like all of them so oh well :D. I was going to say more, but can't think of anything, am much sick right now. Though Jess misses talking to you guys so send her a hello while I post up her stories and she gives me all the previews for these stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Naruto**_

Another roar echoes through the room making the water crash against the sides and spray our faces. What I think is chakra moves towards the five of us.

Obito stands in front of the four of us. "Calm yourself. I'm not here to play with you, so stop getting your chakra worked up. Then again you seem like you have less than last time. That explains a lot."

"Get in here, and I'll show you how much I have."

"No, I'd rather not if it's all the same. It's not my fault you want to have a hissy fit. You could have just stayed quiet and you wouldn't have had to see me."

"Why you?!"

"Obito, stop it," I say grabbing his arm. I don't think you should be provoking him."

Obito looks down at me. "Maybe you're right, kid."

"So… umm… where even are we?" Rin asks looking around.

"This is a part of Naruto's mind. You three only came along because you had chakra shared between you."

"But isn't that the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha years ago?" Sakumo asks.

"Yes."

"But I thought the Fourth Hokage killed it."

'If you kill one of the Biju they will only manifest again."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's just part of what they are.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain this," I say looking around. For some reason, my clothes don't feel all that wet despite the water going up to my ankles.

"You're really not supposed to know about any of this."

"Yeah, cause adults always want to hide things from me and-"

I stop talking as he presses his fingers against my forehead again. "Hey!"

"Have you ever considered that some secrets are kept from you in order to protect you?"

"I…"

"I suppose you can't be blamed for not thinking about that. You are still children. In this day you can afford to be children for longer, and it's a good thing, despite that you don't consider the fact some secrets can be made to protect the one it's being kept from."

"Okay, but how is not telling Naruto about the Kyuubi supposed to help him?"

"No one ws supposed to know so that no one treated him different. They didn't want Naruto to be different. Lord Third believed if the kids didn't know the truth then they wouldn't act differently. They would be left to make their own choices about whether to be your friend or not."

"Well it didn't really work well, and that still doesn't explain why I couldn't know."

"What would you have done with the information? It was easier for you to work with what you had instead of forcing you to worry about something like this. If you knew you might focus so much on how you can't control what's inside you that you would be too focused on that. You were being taught to meditate to control your chakra and sort out what's yours and what isn't."

"Oh…" Maybe I should have tried harder if that was the case, but if I was told why then I would have focused more… then again maybe Obito is right. Maybe I wouldn't focus. I'm not sure anymore.

"Well now we know, but…"

"But what?"

"What's with this place?"

"Yeah, that's what I want to know too?"

"And how it happened."

"Why don't you ask him?" The fox snarls from within the cage. Obito looks over his shoulder at it.

I walk forward a bit looking up at the great creature. "Hi, I'm sorry you have to be stuck in there. I know it can't be fun. I'm Naruto Uzumaki… but I guess you already knew that. Do you have a name or is it just Kyuubi? I mean if you don't have a name that's kind of lame, you know?"

"You stupid brat," he scoffs turning around.

"Well, it was worth a try… what did he mean, Obito?"

He sighs. "It's complicated. Simply put the Fourth Hokage sealed it inside of you."

"But why me?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure that one out."

"Oh… well, I was serious about this place is stupid."

"Well, it _is_ a sewer."

"Naruto, why do you have a sewer in your mind?"

"Parts of your mind can reflect parts of your mental state. It's an interesting thing. My mind used to be my favourite part of Konoha's forest at night."

"Used?"

"Most if not all the trees are burned at this point. It's a wasteland at this point."

"So wait!" I say. I do feel sorry for him, but I feel like he doesn't want us to dwell on it. I guess he doesn't want to stay sad.

"What is it?"

"I mean… if it's my mind can I do things to it?"

"I suppose in theory you could. I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much. Then again you can set up mental barriers so in theory you should be able to alter parts of your own mind."

"How?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it's not fair. Like okay, it's all well and good, but this water is annoying. I mean Kyuubi at least deserves to have somewhere nice to live. I mean I guess it's not the best but… anything is better than this."

"I suppose you could try meditating on what you want it to look like, but you know you have trouble focusing."

I groan. "I know!"

"It's probably too advanced for you honestly."

"But… but…"

"I want to help too," Little Obito says.

"It could be fun."

"I think it's a nice idea."

"Sure, but do any of you know how you would even go about doing it?"

"Well, I mean… if you do the thing, but you concentrate on something and then poof!"

"I suppose you could do that."

"You understood that?" I ask raising a brow. No one really understands what I say.

"If you can picture something in your mind then you may be able to manifest it into existence by imagining it."

"Yeah, but as you said I suck at meditation, so really it won't work. I guess you'll have to wait, Kyuubi."

"What if we helped?" Rin asks.

"You guys would?" I ask them.

"Of course. We're in this together."

We look at Obito.

He closes his eye. "I suppose it's worth a try. It can't hurt."

"Yay! Maybe if we all think of the same place it'll make things easier," Little Obito suggests.

"So what should we think of?"

"Naruto, do you remember the place the three of us met you?"

"Oh yeah! I remember it! We should go there again!"

"We should, but what if we make this place like that?"

"That sounds great!"

"Think we can do it, Obito?"

"Maybe, as I said it can't hurt to try. Though you're going to have to meditate and focus."

"On breathing?"

"Not exactly. You have to start there, but you actually have to take yourself back. This is why this is a lot harder. Meditation in its simplest form is a way to calm the body and be more in tune with your bodies function, but it has greater functions. Though it's unusual to skip the first step once you haven't even mastered it."

"Can't you help us with it?"

"I don't know the place you're talking about, and I think you four need to do it. Though I suppose I can lend a hand in some other ways."

"What do we do?"

"First of all sit in a circle. Make sure you're comfortable. You may want to take each other's hands It may help with the flow of chakra between the four of you."

We sit down. I take Obito and Sakumo's hands as they take Rin's. I can't help but be excited.

"Close your eyes and breathe, if you can't get into the rhythm then this whole thing is pointless for now.

I close my eyes trying to breathe while ignoring everything else around me.

I just hope I don't fail this time.

* * *

 _ **Obito**_

I look at the four children in the middle of the room. Maybe it was wrong to bring them here, and get their hopes up, but then again… they are…

I put my hand gently on Naruto's back. "Relax, and go back, remember the place you've been. Go back there, all four of you. You need to remember and take yourself there. Naruto, this is your mind, you need to lead."

Is it wrong that I'm giving them a bit of a push?

"You shouldn't get their hopes up."

"And you shouldn't underestimate them."

"In the end, all humans are the same. I don't see why you think any differently of them."

I laugh. "Look, I may be Uchiha scum, but that doesn't mean I don't know the difference between people like me, and this child."

"I should eat you."

"You should, but then you're also curious. I think you already know he's not the same, you just don't want to admit it, because you've convinced yourself all humans are the same."

"No matter what words they use, the meaning is the same," he scoffs licking a paw.

"Is that so? I suppose you are far older than me, so I shouldn't really argue with you about that one. Even so, I think you'll find you're wrong. He is Naruto after all."

"Are you planning on telling him the whole story, or are you scared?"

"Hardly. I just don't want him to get hurt for who his parents are, and even so. He has no need to know the full story yet. Maybe I could play with the darkness within him, but… where would be the fun in that? He's a wild card, and those are always entertaining."

"If you think you're going to control me again you have another thing coming."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of controlling you again. No, that would serve no purpose right now."

"How can I trust your word on anything?"

"You can't," I shrug. "And that's not my problem."

"You really are a brat," he snarls.

"Yeah, so I've been told. Though I prefer trash myself," I say.

I watch as things start to change around the place. YThe water starts to fall back as the walls start to change shape. Maybe this really will work.

"You didn't tell them what this could do."

"I'll let them figure things out on their own. It's not my job to tell them everything, and besides it shouldn't be too bad."

"Things like this could change them forever in some aspects. Especially because of what they have."

"For someone who wants to eat me, you're awfully chatty you know," I scoff.

"I get lonely," he snorts. "I just thought maybe you could at least be a little entertaining."

"Well you haven't brought up shit yet so you're already better than the company I had for years."

"Why would I want to talk about that?"

"Don't ask me," I scoff. "I don't want to talk about it either."

Hard stone turns to grass as the place starts to form. A waterfall rushes down one side forming a river rimmed with rocks. Trees sprout and grow shielding the river for the most part. The four sit on a rock face that gives a good view to the star-lit sky. I look over that the Kyuubi. The usual cage was replaced by a large fox den in the side of some rocks. Granted it still had bars blocking the entrance, but it was more akin to a fox den.

After it fully appears and I'm sure it's all they want to add I help them come back.

"We did it! Naruto cheers running around. His mind may be active, but his body will be tired. I'll let him figure that out later.

"We made that cave based on a cave we saw a fox family live in once when we were there, so I hope you like it," Obito says.

Kyuubi doesn't reply to the kids.

"I… don't think he likes it," Naruto says getting upset.

"If he didn't you'd know."

"Well, you're welcome."

I look over at the fox. I have the urge to say that I'm sorry, but I still don't feel sorry, and he probably would be able to tell that I'm lying to him about it.

"Obito."

"Yeah?"

"Want us to help you too?"

I shake my head. "Don't overdo yourself. Just because you can think normally doesn't mean your body isn't tired."

"But we've just been sitting here."

"Maybe, but you've been using your chakra in order to manifest this place. Because of that, you have drained a lot of energy. The best thing to do is rest."

"Yeah, plus we have the academy tomorrow," Rin points out.

"Darn it! I forgot!"

"Uhh… how do we get out of here anyway?"

"Come here," I say. I take their hands pulling us back.

They blink a while getting used to being back out of Naruto's mind. I'm used to it at this point since I spend time hiding in my mind even if my mind is trash too.

"Next time you should be more careful and listen when people tell you that you should wait to find out."

"I will," Naruto says. "Thank you, Obito."

"Don't thank me." I get back on the bed staring that the ceiling. These children…

I feel the bed move slightly, and I look at the four children. "What are you doing?"

"We're sleeping here tonight," Obito declares.

"Are you?" I ask raising a brow.

"Too sleepy to go all the way there, and we like you," Naruto says snuggling up next to me.

I'm surprised they all manage to fit on the bed, but hey somehow do without being too crowding.

I look down at the four of them. They're so different and yet so similar. They have a lot of potential. At the very least I should play Itachi's game. That way I can see where they take their lives. Sure I could play with any doubt they have, but… where would be the fun in that?

"Hey," Obito whispers and I look down at him.

"What is it?"

"Will I be as strong a ninja as you one day?"

"Maybe you will."

He smiles cuddling up to me. They all drift off to sleep after a while.

At some point in the night, Kakashi comes in. I assume he wanted to know where his kids were. Even behind his mask, I can tell he's smiling at the sight.

I glare at him, though I know he can see through that as well.

" _Thank you."_

" _Shut up."_

I'm not sure if that's really anything or just something my mind things is going on between us, but than again…

Maybe Kakashi…

Maybe we still have a bond, a bond that we can't break.

Yes, this is far more interesting than Zetsu.

* * *

 _ **Kurama**_

I walk around the new cave for a while. It's oddly bigger than the cage I had before. I have to admit those brats did a good job, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to accept that brat.

He's still just a human.

And as for that Uchiha…

One day I will tear him to pieces. I'm not sure why I didn't try, but whatever stopped me won't stop me forever. Perhap I was just curious because of the lack of bad intentions, but…

No matter what he's an Uchiha, and they can't be trusted.

One of those children take heavily after their Uchiha blood, he'll be another one to watch.

And of course this human kit I was sealed into. Or half of me was sealed inside him. The other half was sealed inside the Fourth before he died. How annoying.

I'm not at my full strength, this child couldn't handle my full power at his age. I wonder if he's meant to get the other half at some point.

Not that I'm going to let him have my chakra for free.

Something that does bother me though is… when he spoke there was no intention. He didn't act like he wanted anything from me for making this place.

I have to admit ti is a nice place. The stone feels nice under me, and There is a hole in the roof so I can see the sky. I know it's not real, but even so it's far better than before.

Just maybe I won't destroy him that much. I'll be a bit nicer to him than some of the others.

Though if he's going to try to control my powers I'm not going to make it easy on him.

Just because Nibi and Hachibi lie down, and let their human containers give them a belly rub doesn't mean I have to do the same for this little human.

He's loud, impulsive and a total brat. There is no way I'm going to allow him to have my power freely. He'll have to earn it.

I wonder though. The Hatake blood runs through one of them very strongly. I suppose that does help this pace feel more real.

Then again I keep thinking back to…

Why does Naruto remind me so much of the old man? The old man was wise and powerful. This human is just a small fool.

There is nothing they have in common…

Part of me knows that's harsh, and maybe it is, but I don't really care. The kid isn't anything to me. I want out, and if I'm extracted then this kid dies, so there isn't much of a point for me to care.

I won't eat him or his little friends right away. I'll just let them play for a while longer. Yes, that's the best plan.

I wonder when he'll find out that because of chakra this place will take a bit to maintain, and that he'll need to keep it up. If not it won't work as well. When he finds that out, he'll likely give up.

Even as I think that part of me thinks that perhaps he won't give up like countless have done before. They just turn around and act as if it's our fault they drag us into their issues.

I wonder what the old man would think if he saw what has been going on in the world. Could have foreseen thing and thought ahead, or is it all just blind luck? Who can really say? Such thoughts aren't really things I'm good at.

I've been thinking too much lately, but I think it doesn't help that I have no one to talk to. Not that any human would want to talk to a beast like me either. So really what does it matter?

I must be bored because I find myself wondering what the others are up to right now. How annoying.

Knowing Ichibi he's sleeping somewhere. Or being an idiot with his stupid sand. He's the weakest one of us. He knows it too, but he doesn't want to admit it.

Nibi and Hachibi are probably playing with their humans. Just exceptions to the rule.

Sanbi and Rokubi I suppose are playing in the water. Splashing around those islands like they have no cares.

Yonbi and Gobi, are probably playing with rocks. Yonbi is probably acting like he's so special, and Gobi is probably running around like an idiot again.

I wonder where Nanabi is though. He never went to any of the villages. I suppose one of the smaller ones. Stupid bug.

They're all stupid, but even so, I sigh. I almost wish one of them was close enough that I can actually have someone to talk to.

I suppose I could try talking to my human, but then again…

He doesn't even know my name.

" _Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama. One day you will meet a blue eyed boy will be able to play among you, and will show you the better path when you are different than you are now."_

Those words echo around the cave, and I look up the sky.

"Just maybe... but don't hold your breath, old man."

* * *

 ** _Preview_**

 ** _Sasuke:_**

 _"The very same. He knows it too, but he won't admit it."_

 _"Why would an Uchiha be like that dumbass?"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, this is Jess! Pippa has been updating my stories for the past year or so and I thought I'd update for her. There's no preview because she doesn't have chapter seven written out. Normally, we would wait to update, but it's been so long since she's updated this, so she's updating it (err I am; you know what I mean :D )._

 _Also, Pippa is going to possibly be doing this apprenticeship for a job. So happy for her :)_

 _Fissures of Thirteen hasn't been forgotten about. She's just waiting for Coiled to catch up to it so we can update it together. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Sasuke**_

I pace around my room. What am I going to do now? I still don't understand how this man is an Uchiha and how Naruto's three friends are Uchiha as well, or well… half Uchiha at least.

I want answers, but I don't feel like I'm going to get any this way. Maybe I should head back to the Uchiha compound for a bit, maybe that will give me some answers.

Yet I can't imagine setting foot in that place again After everything…

A knock on the door signals that someone wants to bother me.

"What?" I demand.

You could be a bit more polite you know."

That voice. It could only belong to Naruto's "mother" Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" I ask ignoring his comment on my rudeness. I just can't bring myself to care right now.

"I just wanted to speak to you."

"If you're here to tell me how there are more Uchiha than I knew and why Itachi did what he did then fine, but if not I'm not interested."

"You certainly do have an attitude," he says. "I may be able to give you the answers you're looking for, but I don't know the whole story. In fact I wonder if even your brother or the older Obito know the truth about what is going on around here.

"That man is not my brother!"

He comes in without my permission. "Whether you accept it or not he is your brother. As much as Obito is your cousin, and so are Kakashi's kids. Just because you don't like them doesn't change that fact. Especially for an Uchiha."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uchiha are prone to a greater love than most. In fact, even greater than the love of the Senju. So much so that they hide their love away. After all, if they were to lose that deep love then something would happen. Losing a deep love or perhaps in disappointment of themselves a unique chakra is activated in their brains changing their eyes. This is the sharingan; eyes that reflect the heart. Further pain just makes it stronger. There is also another thing that plagues the clan, and maybe lead to their unfortunate end. The Curse of Hatred. Some believe that hate is the opposite of love, but this is not actually the case. In fact it is quite the opposite, hate is born from the loss of love. If we never learned to love we could never learn to hate. Thus a clan who love so deeply are prone to turning to a deep hatred when that love is lost."

"What do you know?!"

"More than you think. One of the things I tend to do is collect knowledge. Admittedly that has come with some… unfortunate side-effects, but that is irrelevant right now. Indeed, your clan and the Senju were of particular interest to me. So I have studied a lot about it. I can't say I know everything, but…"

"But what?! You think you know us!"

"Better than you probably do, child."

"I am an Uchiha!"

"I'm aware of that. You wear their symbol, the fan that fuels the flames. Uchiha are particularly gifted with the use of fire-style. So it is a rather fitting symbol for certain."

"What's your point?"

"It was just an observation. I tend to make those."

"Are you here to lecture me?"

"No, not at all. I just wished to see what you were up to. After all, I can't imagine seeing Obito really helped."

"Who is he?" I demand.

Someone who by all rights should be dead."

"Then why isn't he?!"

"I don't know all the details. He refuses to talk about it. Though what I do know is it has to do with the cells of the First Hokage. Parts of his body are artificial. It gives him quite the healing factor it seems. Not that it's too shocking. Lord First could heal any wound without even weaving seals. His cells are potent healing material."

"Then why aren't they used as that?"

"Because they are also very volatile. Generally speaking the odds of surviving are very low. The cells don't adapt well to other people. It generally causes death. Only a few people have ever survived implanting cells like his. Apparently Obito is one of those few. I can't say why, or how he managed it, but whatever the reason he did."

"If he's so special then why did I never hear of him?"

"Why? Well for one he was supposed to have died before you were even born, and another reason is that he was a loser Uchiha."

"So like Naruto?"

"The very same. He knows it too, but he won't admit it."

"Why would an Uchiha be like that dumbass?"

"Because it happens. Granted he's powerful now. I suppose you could call children like that late bloomers. Naruto will shoot up one day."

"He's too much of an idiot."

"You think so? I wouldn't be so sure. Just because the child is weak right now doesn't mean he will always be weak. Obito is a good example. My teammate and husband is as well. Jiraiya spent much of our youth messing around and being an idiot, but now not only is he the only one of the three of us who can use sage mode, even if not complete, he is also one of Konoha's best spies."

"Him?"

"Exactly," Orochimaru smirks.

"What?"

"The fact you think he wouldn't be a good spy is exactly what makes him such a good spy. See if he was obvious people would pay attention to him. He is able to slip under the radar for most people and that allows him to spy more effectively."

"So your point is that Naruto isn't weak, and nor is the younger Obito?"

"Exactly, you shouldn't judge by what you see at first."

"But that still doesn't explain things about the Uchiha, and how there are more Uchiha around. I thought Itachi killed them all."

"Apparently he didn't know about Kakashi's wife. I think few Uchiha did actually. Though Obito did. We got there before he killed the kids though."

"So he had a hand in killing everyone?"

"Oh come now, did you really think one man could kill the whole clan, even as powerful as Itachi is."

Now that he puts it that way…

Anger boils inside of me though.

"And you're just going to let him live! Then again I want to be the one to kill him!" I launch forwards, but Orochimaru stops me. "Move!"

"You wouldn't stand a chance against Obito at your current strength. He is much too powerful, in fact in some ways he may be more powerful than Itachi. Don't you remember when you attacked him before? You slipped right through him. You can't beat him with normal attacks."

"Then what should I do! Just let the people who murdered my clan go free?!"

"No, but there are two things you should do before rushing into battle with them."

"And what's that?"

"One, get stronger, you need to grow more, and see how your wind will blow, but also decide how you want it to blow, don't let others force your wind in a certain direction, but another thing you need to do is find out all the information you can, after all… nothing is ever as it seems, we are ninja after all, it's just our nature."

* * *

 _ **Sarutobi**_

I still can't believe it came to this. The whole Uchiha clan… I'm still amazed Itachi not only pulled it off, but had the mental fortitude to. Poor child. I feel terrible for all that has happened.

I look over at the pictures of the other Hokage. Minato, if you were alive, would you have been able to protect the Uchiha better than I?

I'm sorry Lord Hashirama, I was not able to uphold your wish. Please forgive me for failing you.

I know what you'd say, Tobirama-sensei, you would tell me it was for the village's good, and you are right, but at the same time…

There's a knock at the door breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Come in."

Two of my students and one of Minato's walk into the room.

"Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Kakashi, what is it?"

"Sarutobi-sensei, we need to talk to you about something, privately," Jiraiya says. For someone who knows him like I do I can tell when he's serious and when he's just goofing off, right now he is dead serious.

"What is it you need to talk about?"

Orochimaru's eyes scan the room landing on the place where every guard is positioned. "We need to talk privately, Sarutobi-sensei."

I wonder what could be so serious that they don't even want the ANBU who are sworn not to speak of anything outside this room to hear. Of course I trust these three with my life.

That's an odd thing to say about Orochimaru these days, but he has proven himself once again. I am proud of him for that.

"Please, Lord Hokage," Kakashi speaks up. "It's very important."

"Very well," I say putting up the barriers. "Sit down then."

The three of them take seats looking at me.

"What is this about?"

"In some part the Uchiha incident," Kakashi starts. "You see, my wife was actually an Uchiha, but few actually knew that. In fact, she Obito's sister, but she didn't live with them as she didn't have sight."

"Yet she still died that night?"

"I never told Itachi the truth about my wife,and he never asked. I don't know if his clan ever told him or not, but regardless it doesn't matter because it wasn't Itachi who killed her."

"I see, so Itachi wasn't working alone then."

"Even you must have known that would be too big of a task for just one man, even as talented as Itachi was," Orochimaru says. His look tells me he knows exactly what happened that night. Knowing well enough that it was not fully itachi's choice.

"It was admittedly a tall order for him. I have to admit."

"But you ran out of options. You felt you had no other choice, but to destroy the clan, so you went for it even knowing that Itachi could possibly die from the encounter with his clan."

I rub the bridge of my nose. I really am too old for this. I was very happy to retire, but now I have to go back. I don't know how Onoki can still go strong like this.

"My children thus are part Uchiha in fact one of them has the sharingan, but I would hope that doesn't mean anything. They haven't really had much contact with their clan."

"Your children will be safe, Kakashi; however, you said that Itachi wasn't the one who killed your wife."

"Indeed not, that's the very interesting part about this whole situation. We were out, Kagerou was taking care of the kids and Naruto as well. We were out, but we felt something in the seals we placed. It was odd, since the person didn't come in the usual way. So we weren't alerted until Kagerou was already dead. However, the kids were trying to fight the person."

"So who was this person?"

"He told us he was Madara Uchiha."

"Madara? But shouldn't he be dead by this point?"

"By all rights, we have to assume so, but really someone like him it could actually be tricker to tell. That being said we can confirm that he is in fact not Madara."

"Then who is he?"

Kakashi closes his visible eye. It seems like this admission actually hurts him. Who could it be that would hurt Kakashi like that? There is only one Uchiha who could cause Kakashi ain, but it can't…

"I don't want this to become well known. I don't want to cause a panic right now. We are still trying to figure things out, and whether or not he may be swayed back on our side, but the person… is… Obito."

Obito, that sweet innocent boy who dreamed of being Hokage?

"How…?"

"We're not sure what turned him into the man he is today, but it does seem like the death of his best friend Rin, caused some imbalance in his mind. Seems even he is a victim of the curse of his clan. It seems also that he survived with the help of Lord First's cells. I can't say who grafted them on him, and he hasn't provided that information, but whoever did it has great knowledge of those cells."

"I see, and where is he now?"

"At my house. I know I should turn him in, but I'm hoping that…"

Sometimes it's hard to remember that Kakashi only turned a man a few years ago. It feels like he has been a man for a long time. Of course as far as ninja go he has been a ninja for a long time.

As for me… I really am getting far too old for this.

"Alright, but you will keep an eye on him and keep me informed?"

"Of course."

"And what of Sasuke?"

"He's also at my house. I'm hoping we can change his feelings of hatred."

"He knows about Obito and his three younger cousins, but I have talked to him. I'm hoping to sway his mind away from the path of revenge."

I look at my brightest student. His intelligence and the pushing of war made him turn towards a darker path, but it seems the influence of Jiraiya and taking care of Minato's son has really helped with that.

"Alright you three, just keep me posted. I won't tell anyone about this. It will only be between the four of us for now until we can decide what more to do about it. The village is already hurting enough with the Kyuubi incident and now this. We don't need more chaos."

"Thank you."

They get up, bow then leave.

I look over at the pictures again. "Minato… I'm sorry."

* * *

 _ **Obito**_

I open my eye. "I can feel you, Zetsu."  
"Hey!" White Zetsu, Shiro, says with a grin. I roll my eyes at him.

"What are you doing?" Black Zetsu, Kuro, demands. Most people think they are the same person, but I know better. I know that one is just the synthetic human created by madara from Hashirama, and the other is his will incarnate.

"Sitting here."

"Don't be smart with me," Kuro growls. He's always disliked me. I'm not sure why, but I always seem to get on his nerves.

"But Obito's a good boy!"

"No he's not!"

"He is!" Shiro protests.

"You were supposed to come straight back with Itachi once you killed the Uchiha," Kuro snaps.

"Something else came up."

"Yes, you were discovered like an idiot!"

"Aww, don't be so mean to him."

"He needs to remember the plan. He was supposed to take Madara's name, and now that is ruined!"

"I haven't ruined anything."

"How can you say that? It's one thing you going off, the Akatsuki doesn't need you right now. Nagato listens to me, but even so you've been discovered. What is stopping them from telling everyone who you really are?"

"They won't. Konoha is in too much stress. Even if they tell the Hokage they won't act. It would cause too much panic. Konoha is in a very delicate situation right now."

"So what? You think that excuses you being found out by these people?"

"Don't you get it?" I scoff.

"Get what?" He growls.

"What this means for us? You always think I can't come up with anything. I admit this was not my plan, and honestly I did not expect this to happen the way it did, but there are ways to work things out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I want to know too."

"Shut up, Shiro."

"Don't tell him to shut up. At least he does his job right."

"I'm a good boy!"

I look at the two of them. Something always seems off when I'm around them. Apparently Kuro is Madara's will, but sometimes it seems like he doesn't act like Madara would. Or maybe it's just that I don't really know Madara very well.

I don't know exactly how to explain the feeling I get, but even so. I don't know how I feel about him.

Or Madara in general. Sure he's my great grandfather, but what does that mean for me? I don't really care. I will be the one who will change this world.

"Well, Obito," he practically spits out my name, like it's' dirty or something. Really though? That's supposed to make me listen to him? Then again he is a god spy so…

"It's simple, don't you get it?"

"You really push your luck."

"Yeah."

"Listen, this could work out in our favour, alright?"

"Explain yourself."

"If I'm able to gain their trust they'll let their guard down with me. They'll think I'm on their side, then I can crush them from the inside out. As I said it was not what I had in mind, but we can use this to our advantage. This does not have to be a weakness."

"And what's stopping you from being an idiot?"

I reach out a hand and he hands me a kunai. I don't know why he keeps them on him since he doesn't fight, but whatever. I run it down the length of my arm watching as blood pools from the wound.

"I will never forget."

"Good, because you must always remember this world is hell."

"I know that. I haven't forgotten about that."

"I'm glad you haven't. So this family…"

"Don't worry, they aren't a problem. The kids aren't a threat. They may have some Uchiha blood, but it's hardly anything to worry about . They are only five after all. The only one who activated the sharingan is also not too much to worry about."

"Perhaps, but they also have the Hatake blood."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know," Shiro laughs. "I mean you were teammates with Stupid Kakashi, shouldn't you know?"

"The fool doesn't talk about his clan much. Few people know about the noble summoning clans. I suppose it doesn't help that there are only a few left alive from each clan. What a shame. And really Kakashi doesn't even have the power right now. The last person to have full power of his clan was his father."

"Yeah, and he died," Shiro laughs.

"That's not something to laugh at, Shiro. Death isn't funny."

"Aww, but…"

"I think it was funny, Shiro," Kuro says reaching over with his hand stroking the side of Shiro's half of their face.

That's creepy. I hate it when they do that! It's like Kuro wants to have sex with his other half or something weird…

There was that one time he and Swirly...

Oh gods no! I nearly forgot about that! Now the image is back in my head! Damn it all!

"Hehe, I think he's thinking about Swirly's reward."

"Am not!"

"He needs to be thinking about the punishment I'll give him if he doesn't behave."

"I'm already doing that."

"Not enough it seems," he scoffs.

"You know, Kuro, if you want me on your side, you probably shouldn't be treating me like that."

"Arrogant brat," he snarls. "I will teach you to behave yourself accordingly."

"You need me," I remind him. "So I'd say you are the one who needs to listen, Kuro."

"Idiot."

"Maybe we should listen to his plan, Kuro, I mean we don't need him right now, the Akatsuki is going alright without his help, so…"

"Fine! Do what you please! If you can get these fools to obey you then very well, but if you try to join them or tell them about our plan I will kill you."

I look at him. He's not a fighter, but at the same time I probably shouldn't underestimate him just because of that. I close my eye sighing slightly. "I'm not about to join them."

"Good. Here."

I catch the object he throws at me. I open my eye again looking at the orange mask that spirals around the right eye-hole like Swirly's face.

"What do I want this for?"

"For when you plan on joining the Akatsuki, it'll be needed eventually."

"What?" I ask voice going higher like Swirly's. "You really want me to be like this?"

"Yes."

"That's kind of creepy."

"Good," I say putting the mask under the blankets with the kunai. I'll hide them in Kamui in a bit.

"See you later," Shiro waves.

I watch them leave. It's all for the sake of the plan. I really am just doing this to spy on Konoha…

Right?


End file.
